The Valley of Fear
by ChaosWithImagination
Summary: The Man in the Moon brings up another so ul. But none of the guardians can figure out what she is supposed to do. And she can't or won't tell them.
1. Chapter 1

The Valley of Fear

Prologue: Out of Death and into the Moonlight.

The Moon shone down brightly over a graveyard. To people passing by the moonlight seemed normal, glinting off headstones and reflecting eerily off the tall blades of grass. But if they looked closer they would have noticed that one moon beam seemed more purposeful than the others. It moved stealthily, trying not to be too out of places as it moved from gravestone to gravestone, briefly flashing over the names as it if reading them before it went on. Finally it flashed upon a simply carved gravestone hidden under the large boughs of a tree that grew in the cemetery. It paused brushing over the words one more time and then it flashed brightly three times. Then it went dark. A few seconds later a spotlight of Moonlight lit of the gravestone. The spotlight moved slowly down till it rested on the mound of dirt that lay stretched out before the gravestone. It slowly spread till the light was illuminating the whole mound. For a while nothing happened; then the grass growing on top of the mound began to quiver. The quivering grew to a violent upthrust. Dirt flew into the air as something hit it from below. All was still again, and then the dirt began to move again. Slowly as if emerging from water rather from the coarse earth, a hand slid up into the air. The fingers paused then curled inward slowly and bent to find purchase. Soon another hand emerged and with an unearthly groan a figure pulled itself up and out of the grave. It made as if to get up but stumbled and fell forward onto the ground in front of the mound. The figure looked up into the sky and the moonlight washed over its face in an almost caressing touch. The passing illuminated a smile then darkness covered the face of the figure.

Chapter 1

What Happened in the Grave.

_The first thing I felt was Fear. I was in the ground, six feet deep and my spirit could not leave because of the Fear. Not the kind of fear that strikes you at night in a nightmare, or the kind that makes you shiver for no reason. Not even the kind that paralyzes you and makes you nothing more than a breathing statue. But true Fear. The kind that holds you in its grasp, not wanting to let you die, but wanting to feed from you. It gives you part of itself, plants part of itself in you so that you begin to fear and create fear and in return feed Fear. Until all that it left is nothing but a shell, a shell that it keeps in its darkest lairs and holds close it is coils of darkness and laughs. Laughs and toys with you till you forget everything but Fear. I was there. A shell. A dead shell, being wrapped into the coils of fear. Knowing that once I was wrapped in far enough, I could never escape. I know I had done the right thing in getting here. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. But all the while Fear tried to truly kill me, I held out the belief of escape. It was my light in the darkness. I could not let it go out. Cause if it went out, I would be lost. Then I saw it. After what seemed like an eternity; a light. A real light. I could not believe it. But then like a starving man in the dessert I willed myself to go toward it. Like a man drowning at sea, I forced myself against the current of darkness and moved to it. I was desperate. My belief had paid off, I could escape! Each move felt like agony, Fear tearing my shell, it long tendrils had long seeped into me. I felt like I was being skinned alive, every tear ripping silent screams from my mind. I could feel my life essence failing. I shook my head and roused my belief. The light was still there. I moved closer only to find something blocking my way. I screamed in frustration lashing out at the block. Pain jarred though my hand. I almost leapt back at the first physical sensation I had felt in what must have been centuries of non-tangible torture. In that brief moment of hesitation I felt Fear strike out to take hold again. Its dark tendrils sinking themselves deep into my spirit. I yanked myself away, reaching up, up, up for what felt like forever and then it happened. Air. A light breeze caressed my hand. I curled my fingers in amazed unbelief then gripped what felt like dirt. I screamed again. But this time my voice echoed in my ears. Sound! Touch! I almost wept. I slid my other hand, up, up , up until it too was touch by air. Fear screamed behind me, its tendrils slipping off. I dared not look back, I grabbed hold of life and pulled a long slow agonizing pull up. I heard myself groan in the effort. Then suddenly I was out. I paused for a few moments panting then I tried to move. Mu long unused limbs only propelled me to fall on my face, in front of my own grave. I felt something stir inside me. Air. It was in me. I took a deep breath and almost laughed. I could breathe again! I felt something fall over me. I looked up into the sky and saw it. The Moon. The light to shine in the Darkness. It rays passed over my face. I felt a tiny trickle of pure joy run through me. And for the first time in years, I smiled. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting on the Snow day.

Blue hoodie blowing wildly behind him, Jack frost swooped up into the air with a loud, "WhooHoo…Snow Day!" The statement was followed by wild laughter and equally wild ricocheting off trees, buildings and cars. The winter spirit barely noticed the passage of time as he frosted over glass, stone and with sweeps of his curved staff; he brought a fine sprinkling of snowflakes to fall. He watched in smug satisfaction as the tiny, delicate creations landed all over the small town of Burgess. With another whoop he sped to the already frozen over pond. There were a few people out on the ice. He grinned and nosedived onto the surface of the pond, dragging the bottom of his staff over the ice. He heard the awed gasps of the skates as intricate patterns of frost covered the surface. He sped past a small girl on skates who turned so hard to watch him pass that she fell down on the ice. He spun back and hovering above her, helped her to get on her feet.

"Thank Jack Frost!" she yelled waving wildly as he flew away from her. He waved back laughing. Life had never felt better. He was believed in, the children were happy, Pitch Black was in his hole in the ground. Man in Moon was still silent but Jack had gotten over that disappointment after realizing that sometimes it was better to find things out for yourself. Manny, as North called him, liked to follow that rule. He smiled to himself as the now orange-red evening sky cast a beautiful glow over his snowflakes. 'They look a bit like Bunny's Eggs,' he mused to himself. Then he laughed thinking how Bunny would react to that statement. It was then that he heard it. A light laughter that was not his own carried on the wind. He faltered a bit in his flight. The sound was not a child's voice. It was someone older. But it carried the same richness of joy that a child's would have. He tilted his head to listen for it again. There! He heard it coming on the wind, a short sweet symphony of notes. Without a second thought he off following the sound to its source.

It was night when he found himself nearing the source. The moon had risen into the sky and the silver moonbeams glance off the icicles that hung from the trees that Jack was flying over. He lighted onto on the trees, sweeping an intense gaze over the almost silent forest. Then he heard it, the laughter. He leapt down and made his way through the trees, half crouching and holding his staff in front of him. His battle with the Boogeyman had made him cautious and even though Pitch was defeated, he kept the cautious nature. Life wasn't always fun times.

He came to what seemed to be a clearing; the tall trees stood in a rough semi-circle their branches hanging over the clearing almost like a roof. Inside the clearing was a woman. She was kneeling in the snow, gathering it into her hands. Then with a whoop she threw it into the air and laughed as the snow fanned out and dropped all around her. Jack felt a grin spread on his face. He hid behind a tree and with a little concentration he swung the staff toward the clearing. A few seconds later snow began falling out of thin air. The woman shrieked in joy and began doing a dance in the snow. As Jack watched it seemed that the woman was pulling the snowflakes to her. To his surprise, the snowflakes began to come together taking the rough shape of a person. His jaw dropped as the woman took hold of the arms and with another round of laugher, pulled the snow creature into a dance. Round and round they twirled. Jack didn't even feel himself moving out into the clearing until the moonlight hit his face and made him jerk back. The woman spun to face him. In that instant the snow creature burst back into snowflakes and drifted slowly to the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked in awe, "And how did you do that?" The woman looked at him, he saw her eyes flicker for a moment and then she smiled.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I wanted someone to dance with and then it happened." Jack gave a soft disbelieving laugh. She grinned back at him.

"It was cool wasn't it?" she asked, "What I did? Want to see what else I can do?" Jack felt himself nod. This woman was weird. She was definitely older than him but she was acting like a child. She gave a small laugh then jumped. She flew up quickly to the top the highest tree and landed there with a smile. Jack grinned and flew up next to her. "You can do it too?" she asked looking him up and down in awe, "Who are you?"

"Yep. I'm Jack Frost. And you are?" Jack asked smiling back at her.

The woman half turned to face the moon then turned away, "I...I don't know," she admitted after a while, sounding terribly ashamed, "I don't have a name. I just got out and I followed the moonbeams here. Then I got caught up in the snow." She looked at him a bit self consciously, "I have never seen snow before."

Jack looked at her in disbelief, "you have never seen snow before?"

"Well I know of it," she said smiling, "But never actually touched it you know. Where I lived before never had snow."

Jack noticed the phrase of words. He tried to choose his words carefully, "So where are you living now?"

The woman looked at him strangely, "I am not living Jack. Well not in that sense of the word. I'm dead. I…I just don't know for how long. And what my name is. But I know that for sure. I am dead. I came out of a grave a few days ago."

Jack swallowed the feeling of dread that washed over him. He forced himself to smile at the woman, "You know what? I know someone who might be able to help you with that."

The smile lit up the woman's face, "Really? Who?"

"It is a bit of a surprise if you don't mind, that is," he said. The woman shook her head. "Ok then," he nodded and stood up, "Let's get a move on shall we."

The Woman stood up also and said, "Lead the way Mr. Frost." Jack grinned and when a gust of wind passed he floated up above the tree line.

"You can fly right?" he called down. She shook her head.

"I can jump," she replied and leapt. She covered half the tree cover with the single leap. Jack nodded approvingly.

"Well that will do," he commented and took off, with the woman following closely beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Pole

Chapter 3 : To the North Pole

Jack kept his eye on the woman leaping below him. She seemed to be getting the hang of her jumping since her strides became less and the distance she covered was a lot more with each stride. He nodded in approval; this way they would get to the pole hopefully by morning. He dipped down to check on her.

"Hey you doing ok?" he called. She looked up at him, in mid stride.

"I am good," she said smiling back. Then she dropped back to earth and ricocheted off a mountain side, "You never told me where we were heading."

Jack laughed, "True. But I hope you remember I told it was a surprise."

She laughed back, "Will you believe I forgot? Haha. I am such a scatterbrain. My….." Then she paused and the smile fell off her face. She dropped back to earth but didn't jump again. Jack frowned and flew down to light beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her face from him. "I, uh, I just remembered something. From my past." Jack didn't reply to that, he knew the value of silence at times like this. "My sister…" the woman whispered, "She used to say that I had the memory of a gold fish. They have four second memory, you know." Her voice sorta broke at the end.

Jack squeezed her shoulder, "I know how you feel. I also lost my sister when I died. I didn't remember anything at all too when I came back. But I got back my memories. So don't worry, I have complete faith that the people I am taking you too, will help you get back yours."

The woman turned to face him, her blue eyes bright with un-fallen tears. She nodded back to him. Jack gave her a small smile. She looked at the direction that they were going. "I think we are also going to run out of stuff for me to leap off eventually."

"Don't worry about that part," Jack said, "When that happens I'll give you first flying experience." The smile that lit up her face said it all.

Hours later Jack and the woman lighted down in a large snow covered expanse. Dawn was just a couple hours away and the sky was already losing the midnight blue colour and trading it for a pale baby blue. The woman looked around. "This is where?"

Jack grinned anticipating her response, "the North Pole of course."

Her eyes went wide. "The North Pole? Where Santa Lives right?" She exclaimed, "I get to meet him!"

Jack nodded. A hushed _wow _from the woman had him laughing again. She looked around them, "I can move on my own here now Jack. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Follow me again please," he said and flew off leaving a trail of snowflakes misting the air. He looked down to see if she was keeping up and spotted her trail, which consisted of small puffs of snow beneath him. It seemed like she was jumping into every snow drift she could find. He chuckled, 'She sure likes snow,' he mused to himself.

He could just see the making of North's Workshop/North Pole Fortress in the distance. He looked down to call to the woman but she wasn't there. No trail of snow puffs. Not leaping figure. Nothing but white snow. Jack spun around the air, a few times. Then slower taking a full pan of the area. She was nowhere.

"How could I lose her?" Jack said frustrated. Then he paused, "Umm..Hey…Lady…where are you?" His echoes faded into silence. He felt dumb calling her like that. But she had no name; what else could he call her? "Lady! Lady!" he flew in random directions, moving slowly but surely toward the Pole. Suddenly he heard a scream. Then it was cut off abruptly. He made a sharp about turn and dived toward the sound. He shot quickly around a tall berg and scooted to a stop. "Ok," he said to no one in particular, "This is not very good."

The woman was there, in a half crouch. One hand touching the snow in front of her the other hand splayed out to the side. In front of her stood five Yetis. Jack began floating down, trying to look harmless. He knew firsthand how good the Yetis were at ousting un-wanted guests, since he had been ousted several times over the last 300 years or so. He was about to open his mouth say something hopefully none threatening, when one Yeti charged the woman. He felt the yell coming up to warn her, then the sound stuck in his throat. The woman had crouched lower when the Yeti charged and at the last second, she leapt to the side, snow flying in her wake. The Yeti missed the charge. The four remaining Yetis converged on her, their grunts fierce and movements quick. But the woman was running circles around them. It was beginning to look like a blizzard down there. Jack heard the rich laughter coming up from inside the blurring snow. Then she leapt clear of the mess she made and he almost gasped at her face. Fierce joy. It was the best way he could describe it. Her features were almost harsh if not for the clear traces of happiness on her face. It was just shy of being cruel.

"Snow ball fight!" she screamed as she dropped back into the swirling snow. Jack swung his staff and blasted clear the tiny blizzard. The woman looked up and spotted him. "Jack," she yelled in sheer ecstasy, "Look. Yetis!" Then she threw a snowball at them. The First Yeti got flung back with the force of the blow.

"Stop Lady," Jack yelled, as the Yetis began balling together huge balls of snow. "Phil please, calm down. Stop!"

Jack couldn't believe he was actually trying to stop a snow ball fight. But the woman could get hurt. At least he believed it for all of two second until he turned and saw she had made help. A massive snow Yeti was standing behind her with no less than ten huge snowballs already made.

"Oh boy," Jack said in the un-natural silence that followed. Then he heard a dull roar and realized the Yetis were flinging snowballs. "Oh crap!" Jack yelled and flew up just as the Yeti's snowball and the Snow Yeti's snowball crashed beneath him. He felt hard snow sting under his feet. He sighed and settled down to watch the outcome of the fight. There was nothing else he could do.

Jack didn't know how long the fight was lasting. But after he got over the initial shock of seeing the Snow yeti and being completely ignored; the whole situation got really funny. Plus with his directing snowballs the wrong way, freezing them so that they fell short of the target and dusting snow into everyone's face, he was having a really good laugh. He was just about rolling off the shelf he was sitting on, when he felt a huge shadow loom over him. He snatched up his staff and was about to let loose a blast of ice, when a deep thick voice asked, "Jack? What is going on?"

Jack dropped the Staff and took the broad hand being held out to him. "Hey North," he said. Then he looked down at the still raging snowball fight, "We gotta talk."


	4. Chapter 4: Silence of the Globe

Chapter 4

Silence of the Globe

Jack sat lounging on a random table while North gave out furious orders to the Yetis. Those that had engaged in the snowball fight were sent to get hot cocoa and another team sent outside to secure the perimeter of the pole. The Yetis threw dirty looks at Jack, obviously blaming his antics for their perceived loss. Jack gave them all an exaggerated bow. North was equally surprised as Jack first was when he witnessed the Snow Yeti. The woman had owned up to starting the fight and the Snow Yeti managed to look ashamed of itself before it poofed back into snow. North had then bundled them all into the hot warmth of his home.

"Alright Jack, What is big news?" North asked. Jack nodded toward the woman. North turned to see her leaping and floating around the giant globe that graced the center of his domain. The Yetis in charge around the globe were giving frantic grunts and wildly waving their hands every time she lighted and leapt back into the air. She seemed oblivious to everything her eyes focused on the many little lights. "The woman? What about her?" asked North.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well obviously she's a bit different North. I mean I found her in a forest some distance back. She can manipulate the snow, in a way that not even I can. She said that she followed moonbeams to the place. So you know what that means."

North nodded, his eyes narrowing with thought, "Man in Moon has something to do with her."

Jack nodded back eagerly, "Exactly what I thought." He glanced over North's shoulder to see the woman hovering but with two elves with her; one on each shoulder. He gave a soft laugh then continued, "Besides, she says she can't remember much of her past. She knows she died and that she had a sister, but other than that she can't remember anything. She doesn't even know her name. I was thinking that maybe Tooth could help her, but if she can't remember her name…." Jack shrugged.

North glanced over his shoulder and saw the woman sitting on the floor, having some sort of the conversation with the elves. The Yetis were around her making awed noises. She looked up and her blue eyes locked with his own for a second then she resumed her conversation.

"Maybe Manny will give us a sign," North said quietly.

Jack sighed, "I hope he will. I can't keep calling her Lady all the time. It feels weird."

North laughed and patted the thin white haired winter spirit on the shoulder. "Never fear Jack. I make sure she stays safe here, while Manny send us a message." He paused then hollered at the woman, "Lady. You are welcome here. Anything you want, you ask me."

The woman looked up at the large Russian and smiled. "Thank you. I did want to know something." She pointed to the Globe, "What are those lights?"

Jack settled back on his table as North's face lit up. Talking about what they did gave North great pride. He wasn't going to blotch up the speech.

North stalked toward the woman dramatically, "What are they? What are they? It is not what, it is who?" The woman cocked her head and looked confused.

"Each of those lights is a child, Lady. A child that believes. They believe in us and because of their belief we exist. In return, we protect them from evil. It is a great duty to be a Guardian," North finished with a flourish.

The woman nodded, her forehead wrinkled with thought. "So how do you know which child is which. I mean there are so many lights on the globe. How can you tell?"

North walked up to the Globe and gently laid a hand on it. "You can place your hand on a light and you will hear the name of child. Come. Try it."

The woman got up and came to stand by North. Jack slid off his table and stood leaning against his staff. She reached up and laid her hand on a light.

"Well?" North asked. The woman wrinkled her forehead again. She bent her head and pressed hard against the globe. She suddenly pulled back and looked at North.

"I don't hear anything," she said. She looked at Jack. He saw the fear, shame and confusion in her eyes. "Why can't I hear their names?"


	5. Chapter 5: Voices in the Darkness

Chapter 5: Voices in the Darkness

Pitch, the Nightmare King woke with a start. He narrowed his eyes and looked around his dark underground domain. He had sworn he heard someone call his name. It wasn't like the normal voices he heard in dark. Those were just figments of his imagination, which is not surprising since the Nightmare King often spent his time alone and the solitary existence had somewhat affected his mind. Not that he minded; for without admitting it the Nightmare King preferred the imaginary company to none at all. He frowned, got up and began to stroll down the long corridor from his room. He eventually emerged into a large cavern where a huge copper globe; a macabre copy of the one that North had in his pole, stood showing the location of all the children in the world that believed in those twice dammed guardians. Massive, imposing iron cages hung at various lengths along the roof. He tried to recall what the voice had sounded like. Just then he heard it.

"_Pitch Black_"

The voice resonated through his body, setting his nerves on edge. He hissed and took a step back, casting his pale gold eyes around the cavern. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he looked at his feet. He was standing in a pool of shadow.

Pitch let out a curse and stepped back again to the edge of the blackness. He found that his legs moved sluggishly; almost as if the shadow was holding onto him slowing down his movements. He made a dismissive gesture at the pool, expecting it to disperse. Instead it began to bubble. He waved his hand again, his face contorting in annoyance. The pool of darkness began to elongate and reach out long tendrils toward him. He took three steps backward out of reach. Suddenly a tendril shot out and wrapped itself around his wrist.

Pitch cursed loudly this time.

"_Pitch Black_" The voice resonated through him. Pitch looked at the tendril then to the pool of bubbling shadow.

"I assume that you are the voice that woke me up?" he asked in a bored voice, belaying his disgust at the shadow that was wrapped around his wrist. It felt wrong somehow. Not like the shadows he normally controlled.

"_I did. You are quite vulnerable when you let your guard down Pitch. It makes it easy to speak into your mind_," the voice spoke. It had a thick slurred speech. Pitch felt insulted at this insinuated weakness.

"May I remind you that you are but pool of sluggish shadow. You don't have any right to make sure accusation to one that could control you," Pitch said in his usual haughty manner.

Suddenly agonizing pain slashed through his limbs. Pitch felt the scream leave his throat before he could register the pain. He fell to his knees; his hands were shaking almost uncontrollably.

"_You control me? Little Pitch Black? You could not even control those nightmares that I helped you to create! You control me?_" the voice hissed at him. Another jolt of pain had him sprawled flat on his face.

Pitch felt like he was going to throw up. The room was swimming before his eyes.

"Who are you?" he managed to choke out.

"_You are right you know. I am but a pool of shadow for now. But soon I will be much more than that. And you my dear Pitch, you will help me_." The voice said almost tenderly. Another tendril of shadow stretched out and caressed the cheek of the Nightmare King. Pitch wanted to grab it and tear it apart. He would not be outdone by a mere pool of shadow. He was the Nightmare King! The feared Boogeyman!

"What if I refuse of help you?" Pitch said, some of his former dignity returning now that the pain had begun to wear off a bit.

"_Well if you refuse to help me. I will….."_ with that the tendril touching his cheek slid along his skin and entered his ear. Pitch refused to wince as the shadow slid further down the ear canal. Then he eyes opened wide; fixed on the pool of shadow. The pool began to bubble even more and Pitch watched a small bulge emerge from the pool. It travelled up the tendril attached to his ear. His pale gold eyes followed the motion of the bulge with a certain feeling of dread. Then the bulge disappeared from view. He felt it pressed against his ear and then fit itself inside. He had a few seconds of horrible anticipation then his breath hitched. His eyes opened wider and his mouth dropped open. His body made one violent convulse and then the Nightmare King began to scream.

He didn't know how long it lasted. He could not remember what was shown to him or what was said. It was more horrible than anything he had ever done. It was even more frightening than anything he had even seen. The tendrils had release him; a blubbering fool with tears running down his cheeks and his body shaking so badly that his nightmares could not even come near him. For the first time in his long life the Nightmare King longed for sunlight. He forced himself to rise and began the long climb to the surface. He had to hold onto the walls and drag himself along. His throat felt raw and he tasted blood in his mouth when he coughed. He didn't allow any of his nightmares to touch him. He finally emerged out into blinding noonday sunlight. He fell on his hands and knees, savoring the almost burning light on his body. Yet even here in the light of the sun, he felt the touch of that darkness. He looked back to the hole that led to his domain and tried to not let his memory go back to what happened. Pitch sat up and drew his knees to his chest. No matter how hard he tried the last words the shadow spoke to him kept coming back to him.

"_You have used fear and fed on fear for a long time Pitch Black. Now Fear has come to collect_."

Once again for the first time in centuries Pitch Black, The Nightmare King hugged his knees, buried his head into his arms and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: What is her name?

Chapter 6: What is her name?

North stood staring at the globe, with one hand on rubbing his chin and the other wrapped around his ample belly. Jack also stood next to him leaning on his staff. The woman was in North's workshop with the Yetis; after she had apparently become distraught at not being able to hear the names of the children when she touched the lights on the globe. North had instantly cured it, by sending her off to carve some stuff out of ice and eat some cookies. She had felt with a trail of elves following her.

"We need to call the others Jack," North said finally. Jack nodded in silent agreement and watched as North deployed the Aurora Borealis that would spread over the globe and act as summoning beacon for the other three guardians.

"What are we going to do North?" Jack asked, "What if the Man in the Moon does not send a message like you hope?"

North kept looking at the sky. "I do not know Jack," he said, "WE should discuss with others before making conclusion. If Man in Moon does not answer, then we shall get to truth our way." Jack shrugged and flew back to settle on his table and await his friends.

It wasn't long before he could hear the telltale gallop of heavy footsteps.

"Bunny!" he exclaimed, as the tall Pooka ran into the room. He was panting hard but still managed to sound totally normal.

"Jack. North," he said by way of greeting, "What's the call about mate? Someone get a dangle? Or it is Pitch? Has the bugger dared to show his face around the Pole again?"

"Bunny, Bunny," North said placatingly holding his hands in front of him, "It is not Pitch. It is something else." Bunny was about to ask what was important enough to call him from his warren, when a golden stingray gracefully flew in and then dissipated leaving the small round figure of the Sandman.

"Sandy!" North, Jack and Bunny all exclaimed at the same time. They all still felt a rush of excitement and relief whenever they saw the Sandman. It had been a most heart wrenching moment when Sandy had been taken away from them. Jack was about to say something else but the words came out garbled.

"Saumf, imf glaff tuh sheeh yuof," he sputtered. Sandy laughed his silent laugh and made a series of signs. North immediately translated.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth."

"Sorry. It's just that they're beautiful. And I haven't seen them in so long!" Toothiana squeaked!

"Good to see you Sandy," Jack finally managed to say, "Good to see you too Tooth." The small tooth fairies that usually surrounded the Tooth Fairy waved their fists at Jack and began squealing at him. "Oh and you too Baby Tooths." He grinned sheepishly at their pouting expressions.

Sandy waved at them and ran another series of signs. Bunny looked at them then nodded.

"You said it Sandy. North, why are we here?" Bunny asked, his large ears twitching.

"Well my friends, it is bit strange. I think Jack should tell you first part. I will tell second part," North said. They all turned to look at him.

Jack shrugged and told them of how he found the girl in the forest and of her powers with snow and jumping. Afterward North continued about how she could not hear the names of the children on the globe and that he was hoping that with all of them together, Man in Moon would help them solve the riddle as to who she was and why she was here.

The other three guardians listened in silence. Not even the Tooth made a random report on teeth location.

"I admit mate; that is a bit strange. Where is the gal anyways?" Bunny asked looking around.

"Dingle!" North commanded. Three elves stepped forward, "Go bring the girl." They all patted away with their bells jingling.

A few minutes later the woman came into the room. She was holding a ice train in one hand, that appeared to be half colored. The other hand was coated in paint. She looked at them in surprise. They all looked back at her.

"Maybe I should wash my hands first?" she asked with a sheepish smile. They all nodded and the elves led her away.

"Was she painting ice?" Bunny asked.

"Maybe," Jack said thoughtfully, "Why would you paint ice?"

"Why would you not?" the woman asked coming back in with her hands clean, "It looks really nice once you place it in the light. It's like a crystal coloured light thingy." She laughed at they raised eyebrows, "Ok. I should re-phrase that better."

"North told us about you," Tooth said, stepping up to the girl, "Maybe I can help you?" The woman nodded and let Tooth probe her teeth. Tooth stepped back after a few minutes.

"Sorry guys. I can't get anything from them. Usually the teeth can give me a name, but I can't hear yours. Sorry." The last apology was directed at the woman. The woman shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she said. Jack heard the resignation in her voice.

"You have really nice eyes by the way," Jack heard Tooth whisper with a small giggle. He snapped his eyes to look at them. He swore her eyes were violet just then, but when she looked at him, they were the same blue he was used to. He shook his head slightly. Suddenly he saw Sandy waving at them. He glanced at the small man then at the direction he was pointing.

"Man in Moon," he exclaimed.

"What? Now? It is not night," North exclaimed looking up. But sure enough, there was a very faint outline of the moon. A thick beam of light shone down, onto the floor in front of the globe. They all stepped closer to the light. But Jack noticed the woman stepping back, till she was partially in shadow. He frowned. Then Bunny's exclamation turned his attention back to the light.

"What in the blue blazes does that mean?"

Jack saw the shadow of a woman, then a question mark. The shadows then repeated themselves. He tilted his head to one side.

"Maybe we are supposed to find out who she is?" He suggested. Sandy signed some symbols that made no sense. Tooth just flitted around looking confused.

"Maybe you are supposed to name me," the woman's voice said sounding amused.

They all glanced at her then at the light. The light glowed brighter then went away in a blink. They all stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"I guess Manny agrees with her," North said. Jack caught the ghost of an indulgent smile that crossed the face of the woman. 'She knew what he meant. How did she know?' he thought to himself.

But his through were interrupted but the other four guardians calling and signing out names.

"Valeriya!" shouted North.

"Toothalia!" shouted Tooth.

"Seriously? Penelope!" Bunny said, with a proud look.

"Penelope? North shouted in disgust.

"That is an old woman's name," Tooth said frowning. Bunny's jaw fell open in shock at her statement.

Sandy signed an un-intelligible sign.

"Ashia," Jack said, "Means life and hope."

They all fell silent and looked at Jack. He shuffled his feet feeling suddenly self conscious.

"Ashia," they all said trying it out.

"It is good name. What say you?" North asked the woman.

Blue eyes held Jack's. For a moment he saw beyond the face into something else. Something deep and dark, but vibrant with life.

"I like it," she said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Weaving Dreams

Chapter 7V: Weaving Dreams.

'_Jack's here,"_ the thought popped into her head long before Jack Frost swopped into the Pole in a flurry of snowflakes. She could almost sense the winter spirit walking toward her. Over the past few days after they named her, the Guardians have been trying to figure out what were her gifts and henceforth why she was made. So far they have come up with precious little. Well the precious little that she let them get out of her. A gift of carving ice sculptures like North; not to his specifications of course but you could tell what she was trying to make. She had a bit of the artistic temperament like Bunny, but she couldn't keep staring at those colors all the time. They already knew of her ability to manipulate snow and leapt large distances, but how little did they really know. Ashia sighed in herself. The real truth behind all her gifts; she was really bit of a Jack of all trades. A person that can simply fit in anywhere, like a shadow can bend and move over any surface. But also like a shadow, she was darkness as well. And like the shadow, she would stand out even when she fit in. But she couldn't let them see it. Not yet. It wasn't time. She still had a few more contacts to make. A few more revelations to show them. A few signs to wait for before her true purpose here could be revealed. Because she didn't actually lie when she told Jack that she could not remember her name. She really couldn't. But she remembered everything else. She knew why she died and how. She knew the reason she was brought back. The Man in Moon told her why she was here. She just had to bid her time and wait for her enemy to appear.

"Hey Ashia," Jack said plopping down beside her, "What you up too?" She registered the slight blur as her eyes changed colour to match Jack's. She was surprised no one noticed after all this time. It was such an obvious thing.

"Carving away as usual," she replied with a smile. Smiles. They brought her such joy and yet such anguish. Because they never could quite reach to the depth of her soul. Fear still tainted her, even in her rise from the grave. "What do you think?"

She held up what was supposed to be a doll wearing a frilly dress. Frills were giving her hell to carve. North had been kind enough to supply her with a vast array of tiny tools and never ending stream of advice on how to carve frills. Nothing really works.

Jack squinted at it then rubbed the back of his neck. "A doll with…something?" he asked sheepishly. Ashia laugh. She was beginning to get quite attached to this boy. He was so genuine and so untouched by Fear that every experience she had with him felt like breathing in fresh cold air. It almost felt like if she stayed long enough with these people she could be changed. That she could remove the taint from inside her. Reality slipped in and reminded her that it was the taint that was the reason from her being here.

"It is a frill," she said shoving him lightly, "I am still working on it ok."

"For how long now?" Jack asked with that mischievous teasing smile.

"Oh about five dolls now," she mockingly sighed. Jack reached over and touched the doll. A light frost raced over the supposed frill and formed a sort of lacy covering. It actually looked like a frill now. Jack raises his eyebrows at her, to see if she agreed or not. Ashia shook her head in amazement; how could she not agree? It is beautiful.

"It's a masterpiece," she declared and set it down proudly. The yeti clapped and grunted their approval. Jack and Ashia laughed again. She looked at the happy scene and wished it could stay like this forever.

"Ashia!" North booming voice rolled over her, "It is good." She pointed at Jack.

"He made the frill Santa, not me. I still have to try harder," she said. She insisted on calling North; Santa. It helps her to hold onto a bit of hope. Helped to keep her happy and not let the darkness within crowd her So far it had been working. No one has seen her happy side slip up and reveal the taint inside her. Suddenly the Yeti started yelling and North's face turned anxious. He strides over to the globe. Jack and Ashia throw each other a glance and followed after him.

"What is it?" Ashia asked. But even as Ashia asked she sees what is wrong. A light on the globe has gone out. In its place a black dot has appeared. She felt her heart sink then begin to beat faster. The time has come. Her enemy was beginning to show his face. She could feel the tendrils of Fear reaching out to her from that dot on the globe.

"A light has gone out," North echoed her thoughts, "Jack!" he ordered. Ashia looked to see Jack already hovering.

"I'm on it. I'll get Sandy to meet me on the way," Jack said.

"Take Ashia with you," North said, "It may help her to understand more of what we do and may even bring out a sign of why she is here." Jack nods. Ashia laughed grimly to herself. North had no idea of how true his words have rung.

They arrived at the child's house not very long after. Sandy's golden cloud wasn't far behind them. They had stopped to tell him what was going on then went ahead to scout out the situation. The window to the child's bedroom was open. Ashia and Jack exchanged glances. She could see the fear in his eyes. Then they slipped in and the presence of fear that filled the room causes her to stagger. She frowned and forced herself to walk over to the child's bed. Ashia shakes herself trying to physically shake off the fear aura. '_If just being near it is making me feel this way then I have grown too weak by staying with the guardians;_' she said to herself. She glanced back to see Jack almost panting; the fear was seeping into him already and had all but paralyzed him.

"What is that?" he asked chokingly. Ashia looked back to the child's bed and She saw what he was pointing too. A thick black mass swirled slowly over the child's head. She turned fully to face it. The feeling of helplessness and despair flooded over her. But she had already steeled herself paid no mind to it. She had lived in feelings like that for so long it barely bothered her. In fact it felt almost homely. She reached out to touch it.

"Stop!" jack cried out and a blast of ice flew past her making her hiss in surprise. The ice hits the mass, but instead of stopping and shattering. The mass begin to bubble and then without warning dark tendrils lash out. Ashia grunts and leapt back out of reach. The tendrils lash out a while longer then slid back into the bubbling mass. Ashia saw the disbelief and despair on Jack's face.

"I couldn't stop it," Jack said his voice mirroring his feelings. Ashia laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can't. But maybe I can," She said. Jack looks at her then at the mass. "Believe in me Jack." He looked back to her then nodded. Ashia stepped forward again moving close to the bed. "Call Sandy," She said reaching forward, "I will need him to help me."

Ashia heard Jack move to window, heard him call to Sandy. Then her fingers slipped into the dark mass and her mind went numb. The sensation was like dipping her hand into liquid sand. The same gritty texture of sand, but every time she tried to hold it; it would slip out through her fingers like water. Every conceivable feeling of darkness, despair, and hatred began coursing through her mind like a flood. She felt herself scream but she could not hear the sound. She forced her mouth shut and looked down at the sleeping child; she could only imagine what the child must be seeing in her dreams. The child's face was a still mask of horror. She began to try and tear the mass apart with her hands but then she felt the mass begin to bubble harder and the texture began to change. Into something thick and malleable. She suddenly realized that it was getting ready. It had poisoned the child's mind enough for it to find purchase in it. It would enter the child and taint her. Leaving a part of itself inside, then it would feed from the child's fear until the child was hollow and grew up to be a hollow adult which would live a life that would feed Fear till she grew old and miserable and then die. Ashia thought she would feel hatred for Fear but instead she suddenly felt a complete calm. She knew what she was up against. She knew what she had to do to make this go away.

"Jack!" she yelled, "Is Sandy here?" She heard her voice this time. She say jack blurrily nod. "Tell him I need some sand in here. And keep it coming."

A thick tendril of golden sand coursed into the room. Ashia watched as it came to rest above the black mass. She reached one hand out and grabbed hold of the sand. She felt the power of the dream sand course through her. 'Believe in me Sandy,' she sent the thought through the sand. Then she took a breath and began to weave.

Her fingers followed the course of her thoughts without her barely being aware of it. She began to weave a story, with golden figures of DreamSand battling the Dark Mass of Fear. Every time the dreamsand touched the mass it would blacken and add to the mass, but with each change the mass began to change back to the gritty texture of sand. The slowly but surely she began to see streaks of gold in the black mass of now dark sand. Then like a flower bursting open, the mass gave a shudder and golden sand erupted and consumed it. Ashia heard the long dying wail of Fear as the child began to cry with joy in her dreams. She stepped back, her arms falling heavily to her side. IT was only when Jack caught her, did she realize she was falling. She tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Jack's awed but scared face loomed before her. He was saying words, but she couldn't hear them. Her last thoughts were that she needed to find Pitch Black and have a long talk with him.


	8. Chapter 8: Dying in the Dark

Dying in the Dark.

Pitch lay in the dark of his underground domain. He gazed with dull pale gold eyes at the thick almost oily shadows that coated the walls and most of the floor. The only place that was clear of the shadows of Fear was a small circle near the bronze globe. And it was there that Pitch spent most of his time, unless of course he was in the hold of those black tendrils. He shivered as he remembered the pain and feeling of being drained out almost to the point of being unconscious but Fear would never allow him to slip into the bliss of oblivion. It would keep right on that edge and kept using his power for its own ends. He barely had enough energy to sustain himself; his life-force was being depleted so badly that food was not able to restore his strength. Pitch Black was dying. He could not even call up the smallest bit of black sand on his own. He was quickly becoming a tool and soon he would be even less than that. Nothing but a husk being filled by the living black that was Fear itself.

He lay halfway into the shadows, their tendrils binding him to the floor. Before he could tell where and what Fear was doing with his powers, but now he barely thought of anything but the sweet bliss of release. He didn't even dare to move because even the slightest movements would bring the harshest repercussions from his new master. Then suddenly the tendrils rippled over him. He winced expecting a wave of pain and terrible hallucinations to follow. But instead the tendrils rose up in the air and remained there hovering. Then he heard it. A soft wail; growing louder by the second. Then it paused and without warning returned as a high pitched shriek. The shadows around him began to writher like convulsing snakes. Pitch instinctively pulled himself towards the globe and huddles by the shinning lights. The shadows were going crazy around him. They stuck out into the darkness, crashing into the cages and tangling with each other. They formed shapes then tore apart. Then they all began to swirl and soon a shapeless mass formed; a tall column of darkness that was so black that Pitch felt that if he looked into it any longer he would be reduced to nothingness.

"_How could this happen_?" Fear hissed, "_There is no one! No one can oppose me! No one can challenge my power!_"

Pitch was confused as to what had happened. He dared to raise his head in time to see a tendril strike toward him. He flinched back as it wrapped itself around his neck. Fear lifted him towards it. Pitch's body was humming with the light pain that always accompanied the touch of the tendrils.

"_This is your fault, little Pitch Black_," Fear said to him, "_Tell who it is that opposes your power. Tell me who rivals you!_"

"The Man in Moon," Pitch choked out. The tendril shook Pitch.

"_The Man in Moon could not have done this. He is up there, caged in space. Who down here can rival you successfully_?"

"The Sandman," Pitch admitted shamefully. It was true. Sandman was the only guardian that could truly rival Pitch, since it was the Sandman's power that Pitch had distorted for his own use.

"_The Sandman_," Fear said musingly. It seemed to be lost in thought, "_It is not the Sandman. This enemy did not use the dreams of the children. This enemy used its own courage and hope and merged it with the dreams of the child…_." Fear trailed off. Then a wave of pain shot through Pitch. It was intense that the Boogeyman could not even scream. His cries went soundless into the darkness.

"_It is her_," Fear hissed, flinging Pitch aside. Pitch hit the globe and slid down to the ground. He gripped onto the edges of the continents to hard that he felt the metal cut into his hand.

"_It is her! I should have known_," Fear screamed, as he turned to Pitch, "_Your Man in Moon has taken my Ria. He has made her betray me. After all that I had done for her. After I taught her to prey on the fears of those she wanted to destroy. After I helped her to trap and decimate them. She alone would know how to rival me. She alone has part of me in her, even in death. She cannot escape me. I will remember and use this. She will destroy them all as she has before." _

Pitch was almost past hearing, but he heard the rants of Fear. A hope sprang into his mind and he smiled to himself. There was someone that could rival Fear! Most likely she was with those twice cursed Guardians, but for once he was glad. It would make finding her alot easier. And with the information he had just gleaned from Fear's ranting, he might just be able to make a nice little scheme that would get him help that he needed to get rid of this most unwelcome slavery.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

Ashia rose slowly to consciousness. Her head felt like it was filled with jelly and not the thought provoking kind either. '_Jack's here, and North too_," she felt her forehead crease as her inner senses picked up the other presences that were now crowding into her mind, "_Bunny, Tooth and Sandy_." She sighed. She was going to be asked a lot of questions and she didn't want to answer any of them. She didn't know how she did what she did, but she knew why. And she didn't want to share those details with the Guardians. At least not yet. She felt and heard Jack lean over her.

"Ashia?" he asked his voice thick with worry. She sighed again inwardly and opened her eyes. Jack's face broke into a smile.

"Hey guys. She is awake!" he yelled over his shoulder. She saw the other four guardians coming over to the bed. She swung her legs and sat up. Her head spun suddenly and she swayed a bit and held her head. Jack's arms wound around her shoulders. She looked up to see the winter spirit sitting next to her.

"Take it easy. You were out for three days," Jack said. Ashia raised her eyebrows.

"That long? Has anymore nightmares like the last time happened? Did he come back?" Ashia asked, frantically.

"Spoken like true guardian," North said grimly, "unfortunately yes." Ashia got up.

"I need to see the globe," She said. They all led her to it, Jack still holding onto her. She looked at the beautiful globe to see that almost a third of the light were not little black spots. She turned her head away and fought down the black hate that wanted to rise up in her. She could not let that hate come again, like the last time. She needed to be very clear headed for what she needed to do. And what she was about to ask was not going to sit well with the guardians.

"We need to speak with Pitch Black," she said. The five guardians looked at her.

"We definitely need to speak with him," Bunny said looking rather mean. Ashia sighed.

"No I mean we need _speak_ with him. He's…he's not to blame for all of this," she gestured at the globe, "It's something else."

Jack let her go and faced her. "Pitch is the only one that can do that to Sandy's dreams Ashia. He is responsible for this."

Ashia shook her head, "Look, I know that you guys really believe that its Pitch. But trust me, it's not Pitch. It may he power, but it is not him. He could not have done this. This is stronger than Pitch."

Jack frowned at her. "Well if you know so much, what is it Ashia? What is doing this?"

"It's Fear," Ashia said. The guardians all looked at each other.

"Pitch brings Fear, Ashia," North said in a slow condescending tone, "He is Fear."

Ashia laughed harshly, "Pitch is Fear? Pitch? If you all think that Pitch is Fear then you all are more naive about the world than I am! Pitch is not Fear. Pitch can never be Fear. He is too weak."

The five guardian's mouths dropped open in shock at her tone. She could sense the presence moving away from her. She was losing their belief.

Suddenly a calm soothing voice slipped over them, "For once someone is insulting me and I do not take offence. But the girl is right, I am too weak to be Fear."

Ashia spun around to see Pitch Black walking towards them. The boogeyman had a limp and his coat hung the shreds. He sported a black bruise on his left cheek, thick welts around his neck and what seemed to be dried blood trailing down to his chin.

"Not that I don't mind being too weak, I would never actually want to be Fear," Pitch said looking right at her, "So you must be the infamous Ria."

Ashia felt like someone had stabbed with an ice knife in her heart. She staggered back.

"What did you call me?" she whispered.

"Ria," Pitch replied with a smirk, "Fear's little queen, as far as he is concerned. The girl who has part of him in her, even in death."

"So that is my name," Ashia mused.

"Will someone please let us know what is going on? Ashia? Is what Pitch said true? Do you belong to Fear?" Jack asked.

Ashia looked at him and then to Pitch. She could feel that last threads of belief fading into suspicion from the Guardians. But she felt a very strong connection to Pitch Black. She wasn't susrpsied. He alone had faced Fear and so knew what it was like.

"He's is right. I do belong in some way to Fear. He spoke to me when I was still alive. He helped to find the people I wanted to find. He helped me to learn to prey on their fears and make a plan to destroy them. And destroy them I did. But Fear afterward refused to let me go. He had finally be heard by a mortal and he didn't want to lose that. So he kept at me, poisoning my days and mind, until in the end I had become a tool for him. And when he finally drove me to my death, in the darkness of my grave he was waiting and kept me bound there. Feeding and gloating," Ashia paused to look over the group. Most of them were wearing look of disgust and horror. But Pitch was emotionless. She took a breath and continued,

"Then the Man in the Moon sent me a hope. A light in my darkness and called me out of the grave. I am not here to help children; I am here to help you. I don't need them to believe in me to exist, I need you to believe in me. You are the guardians of the children of the world and I…well...I am yours.

North suddenly began to laugh, "You! Our Guardian. Man in Moon would have told us!"

"Shut up North," Pitch spat at him, "You have no idea what you are up against. I cannot stop him. I barely escaped with my life from his clutches. But he has my power! I can do nothing more than fade into shadows for but a few seconds at a time!" Pitch was panting hard and pointing at all of them.

"You will all be destroyed unless you go along with whatever Man in Moon has set in motion. As much as I hate to say it. I agree with him. If he has brought her back to helps destroy Fear, I will stand by his choice. None of us have the power to do what she apparently can."

"Why would you help us?" Bunny said narrowing his eyes at Pitch.

Pitch threw up his hands in exasperation, "Because you stupid Rabbit. I also need the chidren to believe in me to exist. When those light go out, I don't get more powerful. He does."

"Then why are we not feeling the effects?" Tooth asked, "We all still have our power."

"Because he wants to end you forever," Ashia said, "He would still grant the children hope till he gets enough power to safely contest all of you at the same time and destroy you. I need to strike while he is still growing. If you all don't help me, then you would have failed you duties. You would have failed the children."

"I will help you," Pitch said limping over to her, "But can you defeat him?"

Everyone was silent after Pitch stopped speaking. Ashia nodded to him. Suddenly the Yetis gave anxious grunts. They all looked to the globe as saw more of the lights go out. Pitch turned to her, "What do you need?"

Ashia looked at him. "I need you all to believe in me. And I need to know where he is staying."


	10. Chapter 10: The End of all Thi ngs

Chapter 10: The End of All Things.

Pitch gripped the sides of the Sleigh. H e wanted to curse the crazy Russian driv ing the thing but his nausea was far too much. The girl Ashia chose to sit and r ide the thing, instead of her usual meth od of travel. A shame. He would have lik ed to see how she moved. He looked at he r. Her eyes caught his and she smiled. I t was a cold sad smile. Her eyes were re plicas of his own pale gold ones. It was rather fascinating to be looked at with his own eyes. He could sense that the G uardians still did not believe him or th e girl, but that was their problem not h is. His plan had worked, albeit not the way he planned. He didn't realize that s he was hiding the truth from them, that she already knew what she had to do.

The Guardians were taking it hard; her d ishonesty. But that was simply childish on their part. They could not be hurt fr om someone they hardly knew and for some thing they didn't even know about. The s leight suddenly banked down and landed r oughly in the ground. Pitch looked over to see the small wooden bed frame that m arked the entrance to his domain. He shi vered at the thought of having to go bac k into those shadows

Ashia floated down in front of him. She turned back and Pitch Felt his breath hi tch. He could finally see it. The part o f Fear that lived in her. He had wondere d what Fear meant when it had said that, since the girl at the Pole was nothing like fear. But now; the same cold harsh presence oozed out of her yet something was different. Something he could not pl ace his finger on. She held her hand out to him.

"Believe in me," she said, "I need you t o be strong." Pitch took her hand and pu lled to get himself out of the sleigh. H e stood unsteadily at first then he stra ightened himself.

"This is the way in," Pitch said taking the lead but not letting go of her hand, "He is down there."

She nodded and without a second thought, jumped down the hole in the ground. Pit ch yelped as he was pulled into the hole . He could hear the other guardians comi ng in behind them. The way was darker th an before. He could feel Fear's presence all around him. '_How far was he from the surface_?" Pitch thought. Then suddenly they wer e in. But his beautiful domain was no lo nger the same.

Tall black thick shadows hung or rose hi gh into the air. The cages were gone and replaced by large sacks of blackness. L arge pools of shadows lay on the floor. Pitch snorted in disgust trying to keep up appearances, but he wanted to bolt an d run. He glanced at Ashia, but she walk ed over and into the shadows as if they were not there. He looked back to the re st of the guardians glide into the caver n and was perversely pleased at their re action. Jack gave a frightened yelp and remained hovering. Tooth and Sandy also remained airborne while North and Bunny skittered around the room trying to keep from stepping on the shadows.

"Now quickly there is not much time," As hia spoke, "I need your powers."

The rest of the Guardians mirrored Pitch 's shocked face.

"Our Powers?" North said, "Why?"

"To hold Fear back of course," Ashia sai d, "I can only hold him off for so long. I need some of your power to hold him o f longer."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Pitch's eyes widened when he realized wh at she was saying. He stepped forward an d took off his cloak and hung it across her shoulders. "The power to merge into shadows," Pitch said, "I give that abili ty to you."

Ashia smiled and touched Pitch on his ch est over his heart. "I am certainly grat eful. It will be very useful."

Pitch stepped back and glared at the oth ers. Their faces showed that they now kn ew what she was going to do.

"But you just got out of his grip," Jack said softly.

"I know, Jack," Ashia said walking over to him, "But it really is the only way. I am part of him. I can hold him. I have for all these years right? Only now I c an actually be aware of what I am doing. "

Pitch noticed the shadows beginning to m ove. It was a slow almost impossible to detect, but they were moving and merging in the far side of the room.

"you need to hurry," He said. He turned to see Jack reach out and frost a part o f the girl's hair.

"Have fun," Jack smiled at her.

Tooth moved and hugged the girl, handing over a long slim gold cylinder, "I foun d them," the Tooth fairy said. Ashia nod ded and hugged the fairy back.

The Easter Bunny gave her his eggs witho ut ceremony, Sandy sprinkles sand on her hair and made it glow and North handed her a sword. Pitch looked back to see th at Shadows had stopped moving and Fear h ad revealed itself.

"Ria," Fear hissed. Pitch felt a wave of horror and nausea. Ashia stepped out in front of them.

"You all need to go now," She smiled bac k at them, "It's time for me to go to wo rk. Check the Globe."

With that she lifted North's sword and a burst of golden sand spun around them a nd suddenly it was dark.

When Pitch began to see again, they were at the Pole. They all looked at the eac h other and rushed to the Globe. They st ood there in awe as one by one the light lit back.


End file.
